


Souyo Week 2019 bitches

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [17]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Soulmates - Skin writing, Souyo Week 2019, but its there, day 2 has a slight touch of angst, day four is short but sweet, i just wanted to approprietly tag in case, its not angst in my normal sense, just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: Finally get to take part!!Day 1: Soulmates /MusicDay 2: Confessions /PartnersDay 3:Ilnessinjury /Holding HandsDay 4: Hanging out with Nanako /Avoiding DojimaDay 5:Fantasy/ ShadowsDay 6:Arcana Swap/ Growing Old TogetherDay 7:Meeting In-laws/ Relationship Reveal





	1. Day 1 Soulmates / Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One; Soulmates / ~~Music~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yu calls Yosuke Phones because 1) im twewy trash, and 2) yosuke has his headphones with make him even more a+ if thats even possible
> 
> and Yosuke calls Yu Glasses, since he mentioned once he had to wear glasses as a kid before moving to contacts, which is a personal random hc of mine.

Yu smiled at the small conversation his mate and him have everyday. 

_hey so I was kinda thinking, you live in Inaba right?_

_Yeh?_

_Im moving there for a year remember? With my Uncle._

_Oh thats rite! i frgot, sry, sch is a fckn pain with a caps p rn._

_Its okay, Phones. I would ask if you want to meet me at the station but itll be a school day._

_bmmr. i wud so ditch for u Glasses._

_Haha, please don't._

_shit teach is lookin gtg Glasses_

_Write to you later, Phones._

Even the smaller conversations hold huge value to them both, like when they first started communicating when they were ten. _  
_

_Hello?_

_Does this even work?_

_Yup. Loud n clear._

_The names dskwixfusja_

_huh? guess the no names rule is tru._

_what about nicknames?_

_I like music!_

_So... Headphones?_

_Phones sounds cooler, wbu? u have any hobbys?_

_Not really, strict regimine.. i do have glasses though? So maybe Glasses?_

_nice :D_

They didnt really get to know each other that well until the... well... until the TV happened. 

_dude u wudnt believe wht hppnd 2day!_

_Oh? I have a rather strange story too, Phones._

_U 1st_

_Okay, so it started when this girl, you might know her, the name is oabeycjakd_

_Oh, wait, names... short hair, green jacket likes kung-fu and meat, she tells me and this boy, about the midnight channel, another form of finding mates_

_no way she told me the same_

_wait, do u have silver hair?_

_.... yes, i do...you dont have golden hair do you?_

_i do... Yu?!_

_Ah, the names. So youre Yosuke._

They did become a little tense and awkward, and did decide to start as friends, see if anything became of their friendship.

_hey prtnr, greenie is askin for more weaps._

_I gave her new ones last week?_

_Says she wore em out, trainin n shit yno_

_Okay, ill hand them over when we go in._

_oh gr8 now evry1 wants new weaps_

_Even Detec?_

_Shes the 1 who askd 1st after greenie :/_

Their shared skin were mainly relaying information of that kind of sort, It continued to be that way until December.

_Yosuke..._

_whts up prtnr?_

_Can... you and bear come over? the house is so empty by myself i cant handle it_

_Told Bear. on our way_

_Thank you._

The knock on the door was signal enough that the two boys were here. Yu let them in, out of the cold. He immediately got pulled into a hug from Teddie. The bear knows how much his new, well relatively new, family means to their leader, so he readied himself to pull the straight faced man into his 'beary warm and grizzly embrace' as the bear himself put it.

After the surprise faded, Yu hugged him back, thanking the two on such short notice. "Its okay, Partner. I know how much you hate being on your own in an empty house. Im sorry i didnt suggest anything sooner." Yu smiled, telling Yosuke there was no need to apologise.

Eventually, Teddie fell asleep under the kotatsu, and the two boys lay entangled on the couch. Yu sleeping ontop of Yosuke and his tear stained shirt.

_Thank you for last night Yosuke. Im sorry for crying all over you._

_dnt be! as mean as it sounds, it was knda nice seein you like that? no walls i mean_

_yeh no that sounds rly mean im sry._

_Its okay it felt nice to let it out anyway._

_i cn come ovr agn 2nite? if u need it_

_that would be nice. Thank you, Phones._

_oh were bringing those back?_

Then the two year shrine visit happened.

_hey uh glasses?_

_Are you okay, Phones?_

_can u follw me behind the shrine and close ur eyes_

_I can, why do you ask?_

_trust me?_

Yu did as Yosuke asked and he kept his eyes closed until he heard otherwise.

5! 

They'll miss the new year countdown!

4!!

Where was Yosuke anyway?

3!!! 

Yu heard the leaves infront of him crunch over a new weight

2!!!!

So thats where Yosuke was.

1!!!!! 

Yu thought he might have played a trick on him, why he would do that though was unclear.

Happy New Year! 

Yu felt something press to his lips. In shock he opened his eyes and saw Yosuke's golden hair. Yu smiled into his partners lips and pulled the boy closer.

_I had fun tonight, Phones._

_me 2, Glasses, me 2._

Yosuke paused, was this too soon? Or should he fuck it and do it anyway? Nah fuck it, theyre mates, if things fuck up they'll fix it.

_I love you, Glasses._

_I love you too, Phones._


	2. Day 2 Confessions / Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two; Confessions / ~~Partners~~

Yosuke lay there for what felt like hours. He was on the roof, two days before valentines. "Okay." He huffed. "Decided." Most of this thoughts were in his head, but a few words here and there managed to escape his lips.

Yosuke finally accepted the fact that he loves Yu and that just caused even more torment. The boy had competition with an idol for fucks sake.

He told himself that keeping his feelings from Yu was unfair to them both. Valentine's Day was the perfect time to tell him. As... Cheesy and cliche as it sounds.

After his shift at JUNES, he picked up the basic ingredients for chocolate. But... Isn't that too plain? Yosuke didn't know what to add to give it that 'Yosuke' touch, or at least something that Yu would enjoy. 

> _Naoto?_
> 
> _YOSUKE-SENPAI, WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?_
> 
> _I was wndering wht prtnr likes in chocolates_
> 
> _IF ITS FROM YOU, YU-SENPAI WILL ENJOY IT NONETHELESS._
> 
> _u thnk so?_
> 
> _IM QUITE CERTAIN, YES._

Yosuke thanked the detective and picked up some strawberries to go with the chocolate. Chocolate covered strawberries are romantic right? 

He knew he had some orange food colouring at home thanks to his mother's baking hobby. So with the ingredients in his basket, he payed and went home.

The chocolate melted over a pan of boiling water before splitting the mix into two bowls to add the colouring to one of them.

The strawberries now in the fridge, Yosuke now had time to majorly overthink what he's doing and the very permanent changes that giving them to Yu would have.

"Yosuke?" The bear broke the boot out of his thoughts, "Are you okay?" Yosukes foot stopped bobbing, he didn't even realise his foot was bouncing.

"I'm okay, Ted. I'm just worried the person might not like the strawberries in the fridge." Teddie scoffed.

"Of course she will Yosuke! You put the effort in no one can argue or not be happy!" The innocent boy made Yosuke smile, he had no idea they were for Yu.

"Thanks Ted." He ruffled the blond hair.

The next few days were spent trying to ask Yu if he were free on valentine's weekend without trying to give away too much to the others that were basically preying on the silver haired boy.

"Hey, Yu?" The boy turned to his partner. "Are you free tomorrow?"

Yu hummed, "Lots of people asked me to hang out, but I can make some time for you, Yosuke." Yosuke guessed as much, Yu was busy.

"Lots of girls, eh, partner?" Yosuke tried to feign playfulness. Whether it worked or not he had no idea.

Yu chuckled, "Yeah, but none I have any interest in." Yosuke's ears felt like they twitched, and with his strong it was, they may as well have.

"How come?" Yosuke questioned.

Yu chuckled softly. "Because I'm not interested in girls, Yosuke." The brunet felt his face flush.

This opened Yosuke's window of opportunity or what ever the saying is. He felt like he had a chance. "Well," the boy smiled, "when you have a free moment, I'll be at Samegawa." Yu smiled back.

"What about at lunch? Maybe 1?" Yosuke nodded, telling him that he better not be late.

1:30 the next day. Yosuke sighed, he's late. Yosuke wasn't surprised in all honesty. Yu was a very attractive person, but it really confused Yosuke why it hurt as much as it did, it wasnt like he had as much 'competition' like he thought before, but it hurt just as much.

"Yosuke! I'm sorry." Yosuke turned his head. "Rise caught me and wouldnt let me go." Rise? Yosuke wasnt surprised at that either really, but keeping him for so long? That doesnt sound like her.

"No worries, Partner, Rise being Rise, I guess." Yu apologised again anyway. Okay Yosuke, this is your chance, your opportunity window is closing fast! "So, uh, i made these for you." He gave Yu he bag with the strawberries in.

Yu smiled warmly, thanking him. "You made the chocolate too?" Yosuke nodded shyly.

"Mum has a lot of baking stuff so i thought that the orange colour would make it more 'me' but then i forgot it wasnt white chocolate, so making it coloured was more difficult than it should have been." Yu laughed.

"Sorry, but that really does sound like you. Definetly has that 'Yosuke' touch," He took a bite, "Theyre really good, Yosuke, thank you." Yosuke smiled.

"So, you... know its valentines right?" Yosuke paused, "Of course you do, theres decorations everywhere... but.. i made those for you.. because its valentines..." Yosuke begged Yu understood his meaning.

"Friendship chocolates?" Yosuke deadpanned, of course not...

"Youre gonna make me say it?" Yosuke took a deep breath, before turning to look at Yu in the eyes, face on. "I lo- no i cant call it that, i like you, Yu. A lot. Since you came to this town last year I couldnt get you out of my head, no matter what i did. I cant drop that 'L-bomb' or whatever theyre calling it. But I have... romantic feelings for you, Partner."

"I feel the same..." Yu whispered, Yosuke stared at him, did he really make the one, the only, Yu Narukami flustered?! "I feel the same way, Yosuke." He repeated, more confidently.

"All those chocolates though?" Yosuke asked.

"I turned them all down except from friend chocolates by the team." Yosuke bore an absent-minded, almost goofy, smile, Yu took Yosukes hand in his and took them both back to the Hanamuras. 

Yu placed a solid, confident kiss to Yosuke's cheek, his hand the other cheek, pushing his face closer. "Ill message you later, Partner." He smiled with a wave, before walking back down the street in the direction of the Dojimas. 

That wasnt so bad now, was it, Yosuke?


	3. Day 3: Illness or Injury / Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3; ~~illness~~ or injury / ~~Holding Hands~~

"Yosuke, hold still, you'll get infected." Yu commanded, gently pressing the cloth doused in rubbing alcohol to forearm. It was quite late, probably near midnight. Yu was at work in the hospital for a part time job when hearing the Hanamuras and Rise's voices.

* * *

"What do you mean the doctors are all busy?! Its a hospital! Call one in!" Yosuke's father spat to the poor receptionist.

From what Yu could gather by listening in, Yosuke was walking Rise back to her home at the Marukyu Tofu shop, but someone, a fan gone wild apparently (Yu thought they had all subsided by now?!) who asked for an autograph or something of the sort. When she denied, he pulled out a blade he had been concealing in his pocket.

He went to attack Rise, but Yosuke stood between them and put his arms up. Yu is glad he did raise his arms, if he didnt, there'd be a more serious injury being reported.

"I can help them," Yu offered, "I just finished cleaning my last room." The receptionist smiled in relief that Yosuke's father had been tamed at the offer.

Which caused Yosuke to be sitting on one of the hospital beds, his arm outstretched to Yu, who had been twisting back and forth to grab the different things he'd need that he gathered. Yosuke hissed again, tensing his arm.

"Yosuke, I know this is really unnecessary but I'm not taking any chances with that laceration." Yosuke chuckled at his use of the word.

"Picked up a few words, Partner?" Yu squeezed his wrist a little tighter, he wasnt expecting it to hurt Yosuke but the first cry of 'ow!' caused him to stop immediately. A quiet apology and he continued with his work. A wrap with the bandage and Yu stood up.

"There you go," He started to put the things, he'd gathered, away. 

"Uh.... Yu....?" The silver haired boy turned and saw him go as bright as a tomato, which reminds him, he has tomatoes ready at home. 

"Yes, Yosuke?" Yosuke strung together an illegible string of words that Yu couldnt quite pinpoint except for two glaring words.

'Kiss,' and 'better,' Yu felt heat in his cheeks too. Yosuke wanted him to kiss the bandage. It was so childish and unlike Yosuke (honestly, it was more like Teddie), but he couldn't bring himself to say no to his Partner. 

In one hand there was Yosuke's, in the other, was the end of the bandage at his upper forearm. Yu placed soft, loving kisses to the wrap of, what was it, cotton? 

Yosuke tried to cover his beet red face with his other, uninjured hand, but the contrast between the colour made the embarassment stand out more.

"You should probably get back to your parents." Yosuke nodded.

"Thanks Partner." Yu waved, getting his things together to leave.


	4. Day 4: Hanging out with Nanako / Avoiding Dojima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four; Hanging out with Nanako / ~~Avoiding Dojima~~
> 
> Day four is short but I think its nice like this, five should be the usual 1k.

Nanako hummed to the JUNES theme song. Yu and herself were going to get Yosuke from his shift and go to the Samegawa. Yu also had some pieces of fruit to pick up while they were there, he wanted to make a surprise date out of the day.

He'd gotten some strawberries, almost as homage to what started it all with Yosuke's chocolate covered strawberry gift on valentines, some grapes, although, he knew his boyfriend, so he picked up some snacks and chocolate. The fruit was more for Nanako anyway.

Yosuke caught the young girl's pigtails and walked towards them, filling the shelves as he went. "Hey, Nanako," He greeted while Yu pressed a kissto his cheek, "You ready for later?" She nodded enthusiastically, telling him about the food in the basket. "I finish in five, I'll meet you in the food court." Yosuke waved a see you later to the two and finished out the last stretch of his work.

"Okay," He huffed, Yosuke was stood behind his partner, hand on his shoulder, since there would be no reason to sit down, Yosuke can do that as much as he wants at the Samegawa Riverbank. "Ready to go?" Yosuke smiled. They both nodded, Nanako holding their hands between them as they all walked down to the riverbank.


	5. Day 5: Fantasy / Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5; ~~Fantasy~~ / Shadows
> 
> Okay so maybe day five isn't 1k XD plus a little hint at ng+, Shadows and Persona are essentially one and the same so there'll be a bit of both today

Yu was so good at battle, Yosuke noticed, if Yosuke didn't know any better, he'd guess that Yu had fought shadows before, but that's ridiculous. He had crazy powerful Persona, sure, (some that seemed like he should ever be able to have access to yet, if that giant dick in a chariot was any indication... Yosuke'll have nightmares for weeks), but that doesn't indicate anything... right?

He seemed to be aware of weaknesses of the enemies, even before Teddie could sniff them out or when Rise analysed the things with Himiko. The satellite persona was definetly cool, as far as the current personas he'd seen, ignoring the bias towards Jiraya and Susano-O. Teddie's was... very Teddie, Kanji's Take-Mikazuchi seemed to be overcompensating something that Yosuke didnt want to think about more than he already has. Everyone's persona was so.. them.

And Yu, with every persona in the book, sorry, compendium, it made Yosuke wonder about Yu's shadow. Which of all these Persona were the real him? The one that screams 'Hey look at me! I'm the one that makes Leader, Leader!' or 'Hey partner, this is the one for you,' The thought of all this kind of frightened Yosuke.

If Yu has all these persona, then doesnt it mean all of them are the real, or fake, him? Yosuke knows what it's like to put on an act for those around you, but Yu seems more composed, more in sync with his other faces. Like he's... had practice... Yosuke hated that thought even more. 

"Yosuke-senpai! Behind you!" The newer navigator warned, the boy turned around instantly after being broken from his thoughts and held out both kunai, causing the shadow to run into the blades without thinking. Did Shadows even think? This one didn't, not anymore anyway.

"You spaced out, Yosuke-senpai, are you tired? We can head back for today if we need to." Naoto suggested, Yu nodding in approval, being the leader and all. Yosuke thanked the detective, and assured her he was fine to keep going.

"I was going to start heading back soon anyway," Yu mentioned, he threw a wary glance to Yosuke. Has he caught onto him already? Shit, Yosuke knew Yu was good but he didn't think he was that good, was that another one of his faces that he donned? Had to be, but was it the Leader face, the 'im a good friend i care for you all' face, or was it the 'I can see through your bullshit and im about to call you out on it' face?

(Honestly, Yosuke had a sense it was all three.)

Yosuke found himself unable to sleep after his revelation today. What was his partner's true face? Did he even have one? If so, has Yosuke even seen it? He wants to think that he has, but it was just wishful thinking.


	6. Day 6: Arcana Swap / Growing Old Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: ~~Arcana Swap~~ / Growing Old Together

They were roughly 30 now, just thinking about that made Yosuke smile, getting together at roughly 16, married at 22, their son living out his second year of high school in the city (and being fucking terrified because the phantom thieves are running rampant) like his silver haired dad did, causing them to meet.

"Hey, Partner," he smiled at his husband. "Mm, smells good." Yosuke still works at JUNES, you can never really escape retail, Yosuke learned the hard way. Though now he runs his own branch, after looking at all the hours he's put into the chain since he was sixteen, he deserved the highest ranked job after the bullshit he's had to juggle.

"You're lucky," Yu responded, his voice distracting Yosuke in the best way possible, "It's just finished." Yu claims its Yosuke's luck, the brunet knows he plans the meals out in advance and prepares them to be ready the moment Yosuke walks through that door.

"I'm lucky I've got a cullinary genius as a husband." He gives Yu a kiss on he cheek, not wanting to distract the chef further, and went to put his coat into their shared wardrobe and loosens his tie. (Yes, tie. New company policy, all branch heads must look presentable).

"Yosuke, what did you want to do for next weekend?" Yu asked putting the plate down infont of his eager husband. Next weekend was their anniversary, well, the day they met anyway, they celebrate both. Next weekend was the day Yu pulled Yosuke out of that trash can all those years ago.

"What about spending it with the team this year? I know its a day for us," Yosuke quickly added once he watched Yu's face drop slightly, Yosuke knew he just wanted to watch movies and cuddle all night, "But if you never pulled me out the trash none of us would be here in the first place, thats worth celebrating with everyone right?"

Yosuke smiled softly, he secretly loved watching Yu get pouty. It was such a rare occasion after all. Yosuke made mental notes of each one, the first being one of Yosuke's favourites, watching his face as Yosuke hurried him out of window shopping at a pet store, oogling one of the golden short hair kittens.

"Okay," Yu smiled, "lets get everyone together this year." Yu immediately started firing text that could not have been possible for a sixteen year old, never mind a thirty-something. "Done," Yu set his phone down and began eating way at the meal quickly cooling on the plate. Something tells Yosuke he was secretly excited to have everyone over at the apartment since their housewarming and the christmas' that slowly stopped.

"Lets go to a park." Yu boldy stated, without warning. 

"Right now?" Yosuke stared, "We just ate..." Yu stared back straining his neck from lying on his stomach previously listening to Yosuke's steady heartbeat. "Okay, but tell me why." Yu winked and placed his index over his lips. He really did feel like he was sixteen again didnt he?

They set down the picnic blanket, laid down, and shot their gazes up at the deep blue with white dotted stars. Yu reached for Yosuke's hand which the brunet gladly clasped in his. "Here it comes," Yosuke heard him whisper, in anticipation brought from those words, Yosuke bore into the stars even harder, before one of the speckled dots, became a jeweled slice. 

Shocked, he sat up, as if gave him a better look at the sky. One became three, became five, became ten, and soon the sky was littered with bright sliced segments of sky that quickly disappeared at the speed of which it arrived. Yu took him to watch a meteor shower. "Partner.. how did..? How did you know?" 

"There's a girl a year above us back in highschool, she wanted to be a meteorologist, we kept in touch, she's always right." Yu stared at Yosuke watching the stars dash by in the reflection of his eyes, "Even the news didnt predict this, so I knew it was going to be nice and quiet." 

Yosuke tackled the man, throwing his arms around Yu's neck causing them both to fall over, kissing his silver-haired husband deeply. "You're fucking amazing, you know that, right?" Yosuke smirked.

"Hmm... I don't think I do... remind me?" Yu asked innocently, it was at this moment Yosuke knew, (as if he didnt already), that he was going to go wrinkly with this man at this side. Yosuke couldnt wish for more.


	7. Day 7: Meeting in-laws / Relationship Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: ~~Meeting in-laws~~ / Relationship Reveal
> 
> How fitting to finish my first souyo week on Yu's last day in Inaba, i've loved taking part and reading all the amazing works contributing. Here's to many more Souyo Weeks to come!

This was it, Yu's last day. He and Yosuke walked behind the large group making their commute to the train station, under the guise of college talk and they'll catch up once they're finished. The two boys talked back and forth about college, that much was true, but they also talked about how long it'd take for Yosuke to move into Yu's apartment that he uses when his parents are on longer trips, longer than a year apparently.

Naoto noticed when she glanced back that the two boys linked their hands, their smiles were large and warm. She stopped herself from butting into their conversation, she didn't have the heart to interrupt them, she gestured to Rise who quickly got the memo, confirming with her own glance back to the boys.

They soon arrived at the train station. This really was it. Yu isn't going to see his partner for a full year until he graduates highschool and moves in with him for college. It... was going to be incredibly difficult for both males. Plesantries were given, hugs were squeezed out of even the hard-boiled detective uncle himself. 

"It's going to be really empty with you gone, Yu." Dojima gave him a pat on the shoulder, "The room won't change, you're welcome anytime, announced or otherwise." Yu thanked his uncle.

Yu was now stood Infront of the doors to the train, on the platform. He wasn't oblivious to their tears, Yosuke's in particular. "I'll see you in a year, partner." Yosuke smiled through the tears.

Yu pulled the boy into a hug, the two wrapped their arms tightly, as if they were scared to let go. Chie knew that hug, she gives those hugs to Yukiko, the raven girl understood as well.

"I'm gonna miss you, Yosuke." Yu whispered. Yosuke loosened the hug and softly held Yu's face, almost preparing the boy for the rough texture of his lips.

"Woah!" Teddie cheered, "Yosuke scored Sensei!" The outburst of his brother made Yosuke laugh, causing the kiss to break.

The boys' hands lingered before breaking , separated by the train doors, the team chased the train to the end of the platform, with the brunet co-founder leading the chase.


End file.
